1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to doing yard work around the house and more particularly concerns a method and apparatus for collecting fallen leaves, lawn clippings, and trash when doing yard work and inserting such material into a trash bag which is fully open without anyone being required to stand there and hold it open. This invention also relates to a package for a trash bag rod or strap for holding the trash bag open, and a trash bag with a series of preformed holes for receiving the strap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Anyone who has done yard work around their home is familiar with plastic trash bags. These are generally made from film ranging from 0.5 to 1.2 mil thickness. The common types available differ somewhat in diameter and length but not by much. They are advertised as fitting into garbage cans up to thirty gallons, or thirty-three gallons, or thirty-nine gallons.
These bags are very handy and economical. The problem arises when it comes to filling them. An accepted technique is to place the open bag into a metal or plastic garbage can and fold the lip of the bag over the top edge of the can. This assumes that a can is available, the can is empty, and it is the correct shape to suit the bag.
Under ideal conditions, the bag in the can accepts leaves, grass clippings, pine needles, or whatever, without falling into the can with the trash. Once the bag is full, it must be lifted from the can. According to U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,463 which issued on Dec. 10, 1985 to Boyd, "The load in a trash bag may typically be as high as 30-50 lbs." Column 1, lines 21-22.
To lift that weight is in itself not easy, but to add to the difficulty the lower portion of the bag is swelling and gripping the can like a cork in a bottle. Now the can must be held down while the full bag is drawn out.
To fill a trash bag without using a can as an assist is also very difficult. It is almost impossible to lay a bag on the ground and arrange the opening to anywhere near its full extent. Bags having a hem top edge with a drawstring are somewhat better in this regard than bags with a simple sheared edge, but even the hemmed bags leave much to be desired.